


Garden visit

by Inkpot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silver gets emotional, and Silver getting excited cause he deserves good things, but in a good way, idk how to tag this it's just the hedgies hanging out, the title is even less imaginative than the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: The triple S hedgehogs visit a botanical garden, since Silver hasn't had a chance to see one yet. Everyone has fun.(Technically pre-Wake, but all you need to know is that the trio lives together and even that's barely relevant.)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Garden visit

**Author's Note:**

> I should write triple S fluff more often.

“Guys, guys, look at this one, I’ve never seen leaves this big! Aside from that one jungle, but I thought that was some kind of - oh, that flower matches your eyes Shadow, it’s even got the pink-orange bits. What’s the drapey stuff on this tree, never mind I found a plaque, there’s so _much_ of it though-”

“Don’t forget to breathe,” Sonic called, lips twitching as he watched the other hedgehog flit from one display to another like a hummingbird. “We should start a garden,” he said to the less energetic of his companions.

Shadow raised a brow. “And where would we do that? In the minute square of concrete that you insist on calling a yard?”

Sonic rolled his eyes, not put off in the least by the caustic response. “Come on Shads, a few pots and some seeds and that ‘minute square of concrete’ would liven right up!”

“Until the plants shrivel because you forget to water them.”

“I - uh.” Sonic floundered for a split second before blurting the next thing that came to mind. “Cactus!”

Shadow looked thoroughly unimpressed.

Before he could respond, a high pitched squeak brought them both to attention. They zipped over to the source with the speed of two concerned supersonic hedgehogs and found Silver crouched by one of the flower beds.

Silver looked up at them, eyes wide and bright with emotion. “It’s so _small_.”

Sonic and Shadow blinked, exchanging a puzzled look. Sonic knelt down next to Silver, peering through the leaves until he spotted a caterpillar. “Yep,” he said, offering Silver a smile. “There’s probably a bunch of em around. I take it this trip was a good idea?”

Silver promptly burst into tears. Sonic and Shadow both made alarmed noises, but he laughed and shook his head at them. “It’s okay, it’s just - a lot? It’s a lot.”

Shadow knelt down on Silver’s other side, understanding flashing in his eyes. “Do you need anything?”

“Just - give me a minute.”

They rested on the edge of the path for a bit while Silver calmed down. Before long, though, he was off and running again, leaving his friends to trail after him.

“Botanical garden was definitely a good idea,” Sonic said as they followed. Shadow hummed in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
